A Christmas Surprise for Angelface
by BooBooKittyFeeney
Summary: Shirley gets a surprise from the Big Ragoo!


A Christmas Surprise for Angel Face

**Scene/Chapter 1**

Carmine Ragusa jogged down the streets of Milwaukee as quickly as he could. The reason for his rush was because it was December 23rd and the jewelry store was about to close. Carmine skidded to a stop outside of Cindy's Jewelry Store. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Hello, may I help you?" said a tall, red haired woman.

"Yes, I would like to buy the finest engagement ring you have." replied Carmine.

"Very well, please step over here and I will see what I have."

Carmine stepped over to the counter and emptied his pocketful of cash. The red haired lady eyed it.

"Wow this must be for someone very special!" she said with a smile.

"Oh yes, she is the love of my life."

"That's wonderful! Would you like this ring engraved?"

"No thanks…..Um actually….. yes have it engraved to Angelface." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

**Scene/Chapter 2**

"Laverne have you seen my ten commandment bracelet?" Shirley questioned her friend.

"No Shirl." Laverne replied and sipped her milk and Pepsi.

"Oh here it is!" Shirley exclaimed, "So who are you going out with on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh, no one special." Laverne said sadly

"Come on Vernie, who is it?"

"Nobody! I am staying home again!" Laverne jumped off the bed and slammed her cup down on the table.

"Oh Laverne I am so sorry, what about Norman?"

"We broke up last month remember!"

"Gee, Laverne I wish I knew a guy to hook you up with but I am only going out with Carmine"

"Carmine, again"

"Yes, Carmine" Shirley's heart skipped a beat every time she said his name.

"You are so lucky!"

"Oh, come on Laverne cheer up! Remember that time when you ate my last Scooter pie?"

"Yeah I remember, that was also the night Bobby broke up with me. We were together for 4 months!" Laverne slumped down onto the bed.

"Oh yeah, never mind then…..Come on I hate seeing you like this! You gotta have high hopes! Maybe Prince Charming will walk in here and sweep you off your feet and you would have a date for Christmas Eve just like that!"

All of the sudden there is a loud bang coming from the living room.

"HELLO GIRLS!" Lenny and Squiggy burst into the living room.

"We are in the bedroom" Shirley called out to them.

"Bedroom!" Lenny bit his palm and Squiggy made kissy faces as the walked into the girl's bedroom.

"Will you to shut up for once!" Laverne yelled

"Gee woman! That's no way to treat the man who is going out with you on Christmas Eve!" Squiggy snapped

"I am not going out with you on Christmas Eve or any other night! Not in a million years!"

"HA! Its my turn to ask!" Lenny said excitedly

"Hey, Laverne. Maybe will ya possibly consider going out with me tomorrow night?" Lenny looked at his feet and braced himself for the worst.

"Len, Len, Len" Laverne said, "You know how I feel about this"

"I knew it! Lenny cried and threw his wilting rose on the ground.

"Yes"

"What?"

"I said yes, I will go out with you tomorrow night"

"YES!" Lenny jumped up and down, "Ha-ha"

"You traitor! Squiggy screamed in outrage!

"I am sorry Suig, it just seems like I am better with the ladies now a days!"

"Fine then I am going to steal Jeffery!"

"Fine take him I don't care! I got something better than Jeffery, I got Laverne!"

"Oh yeah! Well I got Shirley!"

"Oh No you don't! Don't ever touch me again!" Screamed Shirley in a high pitched screech.

"Fine then, I am getting out of here!"

"Uhh Laverene" Lenny hopped on one foot

"Ok Ok go save your little Jeffery"

"Thanks Laverne!" Lenny ran out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Laverne sat down on the bed again mumbling to herself.

**Scene/Chapter 3**

Carmine does his special knock at the door.

"Oh Carmine is here!" Squealed Shirley.

She ran to the door, paused, fluffed her hair and with a welcoming smile she answered the door.

"Angelface!" Carmine exclaimed and opened his arms.

"Carmine" Shirley returned the greeting and ran into his open arms.

They kiss and then walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Well, were are we going on this fine evening?" Shirley asked

"We are going to La Café Pfister" Carmine said proudly

"Oh Wow!" Shirley exclaimed "Carmine I hope you don't mind but Laverne has a date and I was hoping that we could make this a double date type thing if you don't mind. Is that ok with you?" Shirley batted her eyelashes.

Carmine who had the ring in his tuxedo pocket forced a smile and said "Sure anything for you"

_Ugh! This is going to be harder than I thought! How am I going to find the perfect moment to propose to Shirley if Laverne and her date are hanging around?_

"So, who is Laverne's date?" Carmine asked casually

"Oh you will never guess who it is!" Shirley giggled, "Its Lenny!"

"Oh my gosh Lenny!"

_Great with Lenny around it will be impossible! He had better not ruin this special night!_

"Hey, where is Laverne anyway?"

"I'm right here Carmine, what do you need" Laverne walked across the living room.

"Uh Laverne, I need to talk to you for a second." He pulled Laverne across the room so they were out of earshot of Shirley. Shirley wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, shrugged her shoulders and took that time to brush her hair and spray on more perfume. On the other side of the room, Carmine hushed his voice.

"Laverne tonight I am going to ask Shirley a very special question that will change our lives"

Laverne's mouth dropped open.

"HEY, are you gonna ask Shirley to do something dirty? You know her nickname! Shirley 'Wait-till-the-wedding-night' Feeney, so you watch it Carmine!"

"No, No, No! Relax I am going to ask her to marry me!"

"What! Oh Carmine that's fantastic! I gotta tell Shirl!"

"NO! That's why I am talking to you! I need you to make sure that tonight goes perfectly! When I give you the signal you and Lenny beat it so I can talk to Shirley"

"Ok I got it"

"And whatever you do, don't mention this to my little Angelface"

"Don't worry your little Angelface won't know a thing"

**Scene/Chapter 4**

Lenny opened the door and walked into Laverne and Shirley's apartment. He was wearing a lime green tuxedo and was carrying a bright red corsage that matched Laverne's dress.

"This is for you Laverne" He pinned the corsage onto Laverne's dress.

"Aww thanks Len, its beautiful!"

"Alright, Alright Let's get moving folks" Carmine rushed everyone out the door.

"Hey Angelface, I have another surprise for you!"

"Another surprise! Carmine you shouldn't have!" Shirley blushed

"Well step outside and prepare to be amazed!"

Once outside the apartment a beautiful carriage was awaiting the couple.

"Carmine it's beautiful!" Shirley exclaimed once she saw the gorgeous carriage with the sparkling white horses in the front.

"A sleigh ride with white horse! Carmine you really are my Prince Charming!"

"Hop in" Carmine took Shirley's hand and led her into the carriage. Laverne and Lenny hopped in. Carmine rolled his eyes and took the reigns. With a small tug the horses started to trot towards the beautiful Café Pfister and the magnificent Christmas tree that was in the center of Milwaukee Square Park. All of the sudden a light snowfall began and everywhere people were singing carols. Shirley couldn't resist joining in and they all sang they whole way there.

**Scene/Chapter 5**

Laverne, Lenny, Shirley and Carmine all sat around a little table at the amazing Café Pfister. All of them were concentrating on their menus except for Carmine who seemed to be distracted by something.

_How am I ever going to get up the courage to ask Shirley to marry me? I have been waiting for months and I have got to ask her tonight…._

"Ready to order?" A short, chubby, blonde waiter said interrupting Carmines thoughts.

"Uh Yes I think so"

After everyone had taken their orders Carmine started thinking up a plan on when, where and exactly how he was going to ask Shirley to marry him.

_Hmm, the Christmas Tree! After we finish dinner Shirl and I will excuse ourselves and we will go outside and…._

Once again the waiter interrupted his thoughts. He was now placing heaps of food onto the table.

"Anything else Mr. Ragusa?"

"No I think we will be fine for now, thank you very much."

Everyone started to eat but for the rest of the meal Carmine anxiously picked at his food. Finally he spoke up.

"Shirley do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah Sure, is there something on your mind? You have hardly said anything all evening!"

"On No I just thought we should go outside, you know its kind of cold in here."

"Well sweetie if you are cold we should stay in here, its even colder outside"

Carmine began to sweat.

"Did I say cold? I meant hot! Come on lets go." Carmine ran towards the door but he tripped over the leg of the chair and dropped the ring box on the ground.

Lenny jumped up and screamed "CARMINE YOU DROPPED SHIRLEY'S ENGAGEMENT RING ON THE GROUND!"

"Lenny you idiot! That was a surprise and you ruined it!"

Shirley's face turned bright red "Uh guys would you excuse me for a second I need to talk to Carmine." She grabbed Carmines hand and led him out the door.

"Look Shirley I am so sorry Lenny ruined your surprise, this whole night was supposed to be perfect! I love you Shirley and…"

Shirley wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Carmine I am still surprised! I had no idea you were going to propose to me!"

Carmine smiled and bent down on one knee.

"Shirley Feeney will you marry me?"

"Yes, a million times yes!"

Carmine picked her up and twirled her around. The hug each other and at the same time they both whispered….

"I Love You"

Shirley giggled to herself.

"All these years I was looking for Mr. Right and the whole time he was right here!"

"Aww thanks Shirl, do you want to go tell the others?"

"I have a feeling they already know!"

**Scene/Chapter 6**

"and then I said YES!" Shirley repeated the details for Laverne for about the thousandth time.

"Aww" Laverne smiled, "Wow, your getting married way before me" Laverne said jealously.

"Laverne no matter what we are still going to be friends. No even my singing, dancing, golden gloves champion, Italian, heartthrob will replace you. And you never know, Mr. Right could be right around the corner and you don't even know it"

"You think so"

"Laverne I know so" (Future Laverne and Lenny marriage?)

**Scene/Chapter 7**

ONE WEEK LATER…

"Carmine when we are married how many kids do you want?" Shirley asked her future husband,

"KIDS, uh Shirl lets not think about that right now"

"But Carmine don't you want a little baby boy or girl, don't you want to hear them call you daddy, watch them take their first steps, hold them in your arms, and teach them how to dance?"

Carmine watched his wife to be pretend to hold a little new born baby.

"Awww ok maybe one of two kids but not for a while"

Carmine leaned over and kissed her. Shirley pushed him away and faked a yawn.

"Carmine it is getting late"

"So what" He leaned in for another kiss.

"It is time for you to go home and take a cold shower!"

"Aww but we will be married soon!"

"Yeah but we are not married yet!"

**Scene/Chapter 8**

ONE YEAR LATER…

On January 2nd 1962 at 12:51pm Mr. and Mrs. Ragusa welcomed little baby Jack Robert Ragusa into the world. Shirley sat in the hospital bed holding the tiny infant in her arms.

"Carmine this is the best day of my life. I am finally a mommy and you're a daddy!"

"Yes, we have a beautiful little baby"

"I can't believe we have a family!"

Carmine watched Shirley rock little Jack and he thought about how one year ago he didn't want children and now he understood why Shirley so desperately wanted a little baby. He had to admit being a dad was the best feeling in the whole world. Carmine smoothed Shirley's hair and kissed her forehead. He looked up and saw everyone there. Lenny and Laverne who had been married two months ago (=D), Squiggy, Shirley's parents, Frank, Edna and all their friends were all crammed into the hospital bed!

Frank had tears in his eyes

"My first Grandson! This is the best day ever!"

Shirley smiled and looked down at Jack.

"Hi Jack hunny, hi!"

"I guess you are the little Ragoo now aren't you!"

Shirley looked up and kissed Carmine

"I love you"

"I love you AngelFace"

THE END

YAY! HAPPY ENDING!


End file.
